Cheers to You, Big Sis
by iKoffeeholic
Summary: 2015 REBOOT: Naruto Uzumaki, a freshman at Konoha high, decides to be a cheerleader with his older sister, Naruko. He gets denied, but an unexpected tragedy gives him the opportunity to shine. Yaoi/Yuri
1. Double Naru at Konoha High

**Cheers to You, Big Sis**

_Aimai Senchi!_

NaruNaruSaku at Your Pleasure

Composed by:** iKoffeeholic**

**iKoffeeholic's Word:**

Forgive me for not updating in years, but I promise it'll be complete by April this year. I didn't plan this story out, so I couldn't see it through back then. Happy V-day!

**Cheers**

"Naruto, hurry up in there!" Naruko shouted to her little brother, who was taking his time in the bathroom. "You're gonna be late for your first day back to school!"

The younger blonde continued staring at himself in the mirror, trying to make sure every blemish was made invisible. It was earlier in the summer when he started using his sister's makeup since his mother's complexion was a tad paler than his own. Sure, Naruto was always told that makeup—blush, eyeliner, concealer, lipstick, and gloss—was for girls and for girls only, but he never listened. He simply liked feeling pretty. Mom never complained about her son prancing around in a peach-coloured tutu or playing with dolls with his sister. She wanted another daughter actually, and Naruto almost satisfied that. But Dad, (or "Daddykins", as Naruto liked to tease when he wanted something) on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled. He wanted a son that he could throw a ball around with and build things with. In the end, he accepted Naruto as he was.

The only thing that could split anymore hairs with Dad was Naruto getting a boyfriend. Well, everyone had their suspicions, and if Naruto ever decided to come out, no one would bat an eye.

Other than getting his ears pierced and having them swell up like balloons this summer, Naruto had one makeup accident over the break, and it left six unsightly whisker-like scars on his cheeks. If only that moisturizing cream hadn't been next to that furniture polish. Naruto now read every label before he put any of it on his skin.

With a final brush of his spiky locks, he decided he looked presentable.

"Alright, I'm done!" He tucked his lemon lip-gloss into the pocket of his jeans and left the bathroom to grab his backpack.

"It took you forever in there, Naruto," Naruko said as she shoved a binder into her messenger bag. She let out an exasperated sigh. "I hope you don't make that a morning ritual. And go easy on the makeup. You don't need to go back to school looking like a cake," she teased.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Give me a break. I'm trying. And thanks for letting me borrow your earrings." He put his hands to his ears to bring her attention to the sparkly blue studs in his earlobes.

"Spin around for me," she told him, drawing a circle in the air with her finger. She scanned him from head to toe, admiring how his orange v-neck gave the impression of slender curviness. Then she noticed how his jeans hugged his thighs and backside in a strangely familiar way. She was quick to add, "And my jeans. Stop raiding my closet!"

The younger blonde only laughed. He skirted around the kitchen table and grabbed an orange juice bottle from the fridge. "You're on your period, Naruko. They wouldn't fit you anyway."

"DON'T GO THERE!" In a sudden rush of anger, Naruko plucked a spoon from the sink and hurled it at his forehead. The spoon was wet, so it splashed water onto Naruto's face and caused his cheek to run.

The two were roughly alike and very easy to confuse. Heck, their friends even got their names confused when they were together. When Naruko dated Kiba back in junior high, he just called her Naru-one and Naruto Naru-too. Even after they broke up, the names still stuck.

When Naruto decided to grow his hair to his shoulders, the only difference that most saw between Naruto and Naruko was the fact that Naruko was a few inches taller and had large, round dumplings filling her shirts. They did most things together—dance lessons for the past eight years, girls scouts for six months when they were in elementary school (it all ended when the troop leader found out that Naruto was not a girl), and even soccer every summer. Well, that was their father's idea in hopes of getting Naruto interested in sports, but he never took it seriously.

Before anything else in the kitchen could be used as a weapon, the doorbell rang. From upstairs, their mother called down to them, "Kids, get the door!"

"I'll get it," Naruto said with an innocent looking smirk as he dabbed a paper towel on his face. "It's definitely Konohamaru."

Next to Naruko, Konohamaru was his best friend that he treated like a brother. He and Naruto always tried to emulate Naruko, often coming close but never close enough to actually getting it right. They always got into Naruko's makeup sets and snatched her dolls from her room, which made her angry enough to tie them up and paint their faces in ridiculous rainbows of colour. Naruto and Konohamaru never minded. In fact, they enjoyed it.

Konohamaru even joined their ballet class when his Uncle Asuma agreed that he had enough room in his study schedule. Konohamaru was so absorbed in his academics that when he was given the opportunity to skip two grades to be with Naruto, he took the chance without hesitation. Moegi and Udon didn't believe that his head could blow up and bigger before bursting.

Eventually, his uncle died of lung cancer from all the smoking he did. The grief tore him and Naruto to pieces. So in remembrance, Konohamaru decided to grow his hair to his shoulders. Seeing Asuma bald from chemo was enough trauma.

"Naruto!" the little brunette said as he leapt into his friend's arms. Naruto nearly fell over from the force of the impact. "Ready for school, big brother?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Naruto said with a wide grin.

Konohamaru peered into the house in search of the other blonde. "Hi, Naruko," he called out to her.

Naruko rolled her eyes. "Hey Konohamaru." She pulled out her phone and swiped a text message to Sakura.

Then the oldest blonde in the house marched downstairs with his briefcase clutched tightly in his hand. "Morning, kids. Have a good day at school!" he blurted once he snatched his car keys on the wall.

"Morning, Mr. Namikaze," Konohamaru said with a bashful wave. He stepped aside to let the man get out of the house to drive off to work. "Wow, he seems in a rush today."

"Typical Daddy," Naruto and Naruko chorused, shaking their heads.

**Cheers**

When they arrived at Konoha High School, Naruko met up with Sakura and Kiba and waved Naruto and Konohamaru goodbye. The two boys couldn't decide which emotions to feel, so they showed faces mixed with awe, fear, and faux-over-confidence to make themselves seem in place and popular. Konohamaru knew his way around the school since his Uncle Asuma taught there a few years back.

"High school's pretty overrated, Naruto," Konohamaru said. "Don't sweat it."

Still having questions unanswered, Naruto started ramble, "But what about the movies? The evil popular clique and the sweaty jocks—"

"I said don't sweat it! Naruko's popular and she's still a good person." Konohamaru signalled for Naruto to turn the corner with him. "Besides, movies aren't the real thing. Most of these kids are dumb and hungry for sex. And you've got me, so you won't be lonely."

Knowing Naruko had perks, but didn't guarantee immediate popularity for Konohamaru too. Konohamaru would most likely get the least respect since he was nerdy, short and girly looking at first glance, but as soon as he got the chance to say that he's the governor's grandson, the respect would stack to mountains. At least the teachers had some sense.

"Don't you have honours' classes or advanced stuff on your schedule?" Naruto asked.

Konohamaru tilted his head to the side to think. "I almost forgot about that. Maybe we'll score dance class together. You signed up for that last year, didn't you?"

Naruto felt a tiny sting in his heart. If he wanted to be with Konohamaru, he knew he'd have to suffer in algebra and chemistry for the rest of the year. Or at least copy his homework. But at least he signed up for dance.

"Yeah, Kono. Ms. Terumi told me to. But if I change my schedule to match yours, you'll help me get smart like you, right?"

Konohamaru stopped in his tracks. "I'll help you study, but I'm not letting you cheat. I love you, Naru. But that'd be hurting you more than hurting you."

"Oh come on!"

"No."

"Pleeease. With two cherries and dark chocolate sprinkles on top!"

Konohamaru crossed his arms and shut his eyes. "Nope. Not a chance and—oof! Hey! Uhh…" He bumped into a tall muscular figure and his little round bottom was smacked by the linoleum. When he looked up, he was frozen by a mystical gaze from dark black eyes.

Naruto stepped back. He recognized that face. It was him.

"Sorry…" Konohamaru mumbled, still awestruck.

Naruto's eyes were locked in the gaze as well, but not before allowing his eyes to gloss over his dark silky hair and trace his sharp jawline and broad shoulders. He knew him.

"Hn," was the only thing he said, still keeping a blank face before he turned to go into his classroom, possibly never to be seen again for the rest of the day.

Naruto helped Konohamaru to his feet and proceeded to violently shaking him by the shoulders.

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHO THAT WAS?!" Naruto hissed.

"You act as if he's a celebrity, but no," Konohamaru said flatly. "I don't, so you can stop shaking me."

"THAT WAS SASUKE UCHIHA!"


	2. REBOOT PLEDGE

**STORY REBOOT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

I, iKoffeeholic, do solemnly swear to reboot this story and finish it before April 2015. It's been 3 years, and I've denied my fans their story too long. Let's get this party started!


End file.
